A large numbers of devices located within a home/office offer functionality and features that are principally utilized in proximity to a user (e.g., lights, television, etc.). Although interoperability between devices may exist, in current processes, configuration may require separate device specific applications to communicate with each device. The devices may be configured through a wireless pairing process, but the process may lack the ability to differentiate similar closely positioned devices causing confusion and require additional labor to properly configure. There is a need to reduce the number of screens to access and configure nearby devices.